


Odd Hours on the Finalizer

by Icantchooseonefandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, SUPER CHEESY, and hell yeah I added the cat, its just fluff, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantchooseonefandom/pseuds/Icantchooseonefandom
Summary: Hux needs sleep and finally gets it, and it freaks Kylo out.





	1. The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I'm sorry. Ok so hello, this is my first work on this account, my other one was deleted for reasons I do not want to share but I may repost them some day. Ok so I had this idea because I'm painfully single and wish I had someone to carry me to bed when I fall asleep on my couch/desk(if only) so here it is. The fluff no one asked for. So Hux is a lady because I saw a cool cosplay and there's so little fem hux out there, I thought I'd contribute.  
> I don't own anything, you get the idea

Kylo Ren stormed down the hallway; boots echoing off the durasteel walls. If he were in any other mood, he would smirk at the way the Stormtroopers quickened their pace at the opposite end of the hall. But not now, now his anger clouded his vision and covered the ship in a haze of red. He knew where he was going, his steps though loud, were purposeful. He soon reach the door to the quarters her quarters; he didn’t bother knocking. The door flew open from the impact of the Force, and the Knight stepped inside.  
The silence seemed too loud, it seemed to penetrate his helmet and pound itself into his skull and he stopped. 

Ren looked around, something felt off. Even at the oddest of hours, such as this very moment, the Knight could easily hear the young woman’s mind loudly working, thinking, calculating. But not tonight; tonight her mind was abuzz in a different manner, a manner Kylo was unfamiliar with. Her train of thought was, uneven; not broken and frazzled like her thoughts became when she was stressed, her thoughts seemed to drift. Her mind appeared to be in a haze, but what really threw the Knight off was the single emotion that thrummed through the young woman’s mind; peace.

Hux was never at peace. In the short time Ren knew the young General he had never sensed anything but stress and determination rolling off her consciousness. This was certainly new, and certainly a cause for concern. Realizing he had been standing completely still in the entrance of Hux’s quarters for quite a while now, Kylo Ren stepped forward cautiously and quietly. Forgetting why he traveled down to the General’s quarters in the first place (to complain about malfunctioning battle droids. Droids that he had caused to malfunction) ideas raced through the young Knights head at what could have caused the General’s consciousness to malfunction in such a way. Perhaps she was sick, or maybe even drunk. He tried to push down the feeling he refused to call panic as images of a wounded general were conjured up by his overactive mind. No, he told himself, she can’t be sick or injured, I would feel her pain. His boots creaked softly as he made his way through the dim quarters, dimmer than what Hux usually preferred he idly noted as he rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks, his cheeks heating up slightly. She wasn’t sick or injured or drunk, Hux was- Hux was sleeping. 

Now that was something he had never seen the General do before. The Knight was about to leave, cursing himself for being so worried, before he turned back once more. It was obvious that Hux had not meant to fall asleep, as she was slumped on her desk, head resting on her data pad. That can’t be comfortable, a part of himself reasoned, he supposed it wouldn’t help the General’s high stress lifestyle if she had a neck injury. At least, that’s what the Knight told himself in order to rationalize his actions. As he stepped towards the sleeping redhead, he reached out with the Force, ensuring that her sleep was deep and she would not wake up while he was in her quarters. After ensuring that she would remain asleep, he pushed all the thoughts from his mind and scooped up the General. She was much lighter than he expected, he could feel how slender, almost bony her frame was through her uniform. He moved her gently, as if he was afraid she might break apart if he jostled her too hard. He carried her from her desk to the small, neat bedroom; he opened the door with the Force and stepped inside. Ever so gently, much more gently than he would ever admit, he pulled back the covers and placed the General- the bane of his existence and the thorn in his side- on the bed. He quickly removed her boots and placed them by her bed. Looking down at the young redhead, he lifted the heavy weight of Force sleep off her mind. Ren listened until the odd, unsteady and gentle pattern of her mind- her dreams he realized, resumed their slow loping pace across her consciousness. He shook his head suddenly, cursing himself for- for what? he asked himself, being concerned for the health of his co-commander? Yes. He decided. He was simply expressing concern for the General’s health, after all, how helpful would an injured General be? Pulling the blankets over the general’s form and making a mental note to ensure the woman actually ate, Kylo swiftly exited the General’s quarters.


	2. The Morning Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry. Exams happened, work happened, school happened, and inspiration for a new chapter didn't happen. But here, it's not much but it makes me feel less guilty.

General Hux woke to something tickling at her nose; brow furrowing, she opened a bleary eye before sitting up quickly. She was in bed. That would be normal, if she actually slept in her bed on a regular basis, and what was more, she didn’t remember getting up from her desk, taking off her boots and actually getting in bed. She pushed her mussed hair out of her eyes- it must have fallen out of place last night- and got up. The energized and blissful feeling from sleeping in a bed for the first time in weeks felt strange to her. She straightened her uniform, nearly turning her nose up at the idea of sleeping in her bed in the same clothes she wore while yelling at troops and Ren alike. Shaking her head and stepping over to her desk and forgotten datapad, Hux picked it up to check the time. It was late. Very, very late. Having had her schedule memorized practically since she entered the academy, knowing she didn’t have to be on the bridge for at least another two hours slowed her quickened heart rate a little. She let out a little breathe before placing her data pad back down. She sighed rubbing at her eyes before trailer her hands through her pin-straight hair before recoiling slightly. Her hair felt dirty and greasy, and Hux made a small noise of disgust; she was surprised by how caught up she could get in her job and how quickly she could forget things such as basic hygiene. She shrugged off her uniform and stepped into the refresher. Turning the water on ,she stepped under the spray, feeling all of the tension leave her muscles as she closed her eyes. 

Ren felt stupid. Really really stupid. But here he was, carrying a tray of heaping, hot food down the ship’s corridors. He could feel the confusion rolling off the officers and storm troopers; but he could also feel their own fear keeping them silent. He stared straight ahead, thankful that his mask covered his burning face. He moved quickly, ducking into General Hux’s quarters and praying that the Stormtroopers passing him weren’t the same from the night before. He scanned the room as he stepped inside, thankful that the General was nowhere in sight, though he could hear the water running. He could see that her sheets were rumpled and disorderly, proving she had more or less slept the night in them. He almost laughed at the amount of hairpins on and around her pillow. He stood there, for who knows how long and who knows why, simply taking in the scent and sight of the General’s quarters for the second time. At least until he heard the water turn off. Panicked, Ren set the tray down on the desk and bolted. 

Hux exited the shower wrapped in a towel, wringing out her coppery hair, when she stopped suddenly. Someone had been here. Nothing was missing or even moved, but a massive tray full of food cluttered her desk. She approached it carefully, as if it was a bomb. It looked and smelled fine, no, it smelled wonderful. The scent permeated throughout the room making her mouth water. Yet she inspected it. There was no note, no sign of who had left it. She was certain she hadn’t requested a meal to her quarters. And this was certainly too much for her to possibly eat. She turned away from it to change into a clean uniform and gazed at the clock. There was time still before she was required on the bridge. General Hux did something she hardly ever does, she sat down and ate.


	3. The Later Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> developments. That's all I can say. Basically it's just more 'wtf ren'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... that was one hell of a hiatus huh? Sorry about that. Life got in the way. Don't hate me for the format of this, my school had to remove microsoft word off my laptop bc I'm graduating (yay) so I'm re-downloading it and it says it'll take an hour. Needless to say, I'm writing it on the actual website itself and hell if I know how that's gonna turn out. Whatever, I'm rambling. On with the thing.

After a few days of inexplicably waking up in an actual bed and feeling strangely compelled to eat the ever present mystery food Hux began to notice color appearing in her pale cheeks and luster returning to her hair. The bags under her eyes had diminished significantly and her back no longer ached.

Although she would never dare admit it to anyone, Hux felt better than she had in years; her energy levels had tripled and her productivity had skyrocketed. Her walk had a stronger, more confident stride and her mind was no longer foggy. She continued to eat the meals that arrived at her desk three times a day. A part of her knew it was unwise to consume the food having no idea where it came from, and she could not explain it but she felt a strange compelling urge to eat. She did not understand why but it felt as if she was being controlled in that aspect; as if an unseen force compelled her to sit at her desk and pick up the fork waiting there. Most times she was too hungry to question why she felt the push on her psyche.

Hux also did not know how she woke up every morning- without fail- in her bed having no memory of getting there. Every single morning Hux would awake in a nest of blankets in her bed well rested and almost peaceful. After about a week of waking up actually in her bed Hux no longer panicked when she woke up with no memory of moving from her desk to her bed. She inexplicably accepted this- until she began to wake up completely out of her uniform and wearing standard issue sleepclothes. Hux felt an icy shock run through her the morning she woke up wearing something other than her uniform.

She was used to waking up without her boots on, but waking up in completely different clothes- with no clue if was the one who changed herself- was terrifying to her. It took her only a few seconds to realize the change on that morning. The soft material felt completely foreign against her skin and she realized with abject horror that the tight binder over her breasts had been removed. At no point in her life had Hux ever changed her clothes and climbed into bed without remembering it. That morning she had sat down at her desk and wracked her brain for an explanation; Hux trusted her mind and knew that if she had no memory of standing from her desk, changing into sleepclothes, and going to bed, there was no other explanation than that someone else was entering her quarters at night before stripping her putting her in sleepclothes before laying her in bed. With this in mind Hux ceaselessly mulled over who exactly would do this to her. She couldn't understand why someone would go out of their way to make sure she ate and slept in an actual bed. She could not understand why someone would choose to  _care_ for her while she was sleeping and thus completely vulnerable. Then it hit her. Hux remembered the feeling she felt whenever she saw the tray of food on her desk; the push she felt to sit and eat no matter how apprehensive she was. The unknown force that compelled her to eat. The  _force._

 

_Kylo_

No, Hux refused to believe this for one second. There was no way that her enemy, the thorn in her side, the bane of her existence would be concerned with her well being. However, it somehow made sense. Hux knew in any other circumstance she would awake immediately the moment she felt someone put their hands on her, and if anyone could move her while she remained in an unnaturally deep slumber Hux knew a force user could. It would also explain the strange force that pushed her to eat against her better judgement. It was him, she realized. Kylo Ren had been slipping into her quarters to feed her and put her in her bed. General Hux felt repulsion and anger overtake her as she realized the full extent of this revelation. Kylo Ren was in her quarters several times a day; but more importantly, Kylo Ren was essentially drugging her with the force and removing her clothing to change her into her sleepclothes. Hux knew a confrontation with the Force user was imminent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it would be a good chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I will try to make an effort to actually update regularly . I'm tired. Goodnight.


	4. The Incidental Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who's not dead! This story just gets more ridiculous. It only felt right to make it more ridiculous by adding the cat. Now I know this chapter is short and pretty sucky but hey, it's something. I'll try to update more regularly.

Unfortunately for the general, it seemed as if said force user was avoiding her. In fact, for the past couple of days Hux had only seen glimpses of the force user. In any other situation, she would be relieved that Ren was finally leaving her alone, but not now. Not when she desperately needed answers. 

The force user’s hold on her mind didn’t let up either. Hux hoped that once she was aware of his manipulations her mind would be immune to it. That was not the case, no matter how much she concentrated or how much she built up her mental walls. Which begged the question why was Ren trying so hard to help her? She just hoped she could find an appropriate time to confront Ren. 

Turns out it didn’t take but three days. Ren fucked up.

He entered her quarters silently, trying desperately to quell the shaking in his hands that rattled the tray. He could hear the refresher running, and knew Hux took notoriously short showers. He had to be quick. He strode across her quarters toward her desk and set the tray down. He turned to leave until something brushing against his leg left him frozen to the spot. He looked down and suppressed a laugh. A cat. Hux had a cat. It leapt up on the desk and rubbed its head against Ren’s gloved hand. Ren mindlessly stroked a hand down the cat’s spine, watching it arch its back into his hand. He examined the small animal, its fur is the color of her hair, he thought with a dry chuckle as he continued to stroke the cat. He didn’t hear the refresher turn off.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Ren’s heart to stop as dread filled his stomach. He turned around right as Hux walked in wearing nothing but a towel and wow her skin is so pale. Despite how much he loathed her Ren couldn’t ignore how creamy her skin looked, or how her damp hair caught the light or- “what the fuck.” Hux barked, hand tightening on her towel. Ren backed up as Hux stormed toward him, she disappeared in her bedroom before yelling behind her, “don’t move.” 

He thought about running, of course. But what use would that be? Hux would just track him down anyway. No. He’d stay. The cat left though, he realized absentmindedly, it must’ve run into Hux’s bedroom with her. Leaving him standing awkwardly by Hux’s desk with his heart in his throat.

Thankfully Hux didn’t make Ren wait for long. She emerged- fully dressed- from her bedroom with the cat at her heels. “Sit.” She gestured at the chairs in the small living area. Silently, Ren sat down staring determinedly at his shoes as Hux sat across from him.

“Explain.”

**Author's Note:**

> more 'wtf ren' to follow


End file.
